In recent years, stereo cameras that simultaneously capture images of a target, such as an object or a human, using a plurality of cameras, and that use the captured images to measure a distance to the target based on the triangulation principle, are known. Such a stereo cameras may be mounted, for example, to a vehicle to inform a driver of the presence of a target that is present in the vicinity of the vehicle and to assist safe driving.